1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skew processing circuit for a digital image formation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a digital copying machine as an example of a digital image formation device, that which has a skew processing function is known.
Skew processing in a conventional digital copying machine is performed to the whole image of an original sheet read out. More specifically, the whole original image rectangular in shape is processed into the skew to make a parallelogram image.
Thus, in such a skew processing in the conventional digital copying machine, it is impossible to process a specified area of the original image alone into the skew.
In general, however, upon copying an original image, there are more cases where not the whole original image but simply a part of the original image should be processed into the skew. For example, when an original contains a document, there is a case where the head line of the document alone must be processed into the skew.
Additionally, with a skew processing in the conventional digital copying machine, it is difficult to freely set an inclination angle of an image, namely, a skew processing angle, in a wide range of an angle because the resultant skew image may be distorted.